No One Really Knew -Elisha-
by wa1kchesterdixon
Summary: **changing her name** Elisha Winchester is thrown back into the 1920's as a part of Gabriel's returning trick. As Elisha tries to get back to 2014 with the help of Nick Carraway, the two begin to fall for one another. Will Elisha let in the bond salesman or will her lifestyle cause her to shut him out.


**Warnings of story: **Language, Spoilers, Violence, Gore, Sexual Content (later)  
**Set: **after the Season 9 Finale **of _Supernatural _and _The Great Gatsby  
_Disclaimer:** i own nothing except for my OC: Elisha (Ellie) Winchester  
No one knows Dean's a demon except for Crowley  
**Ships: **Nisha (NickxElisha)

* * *

One second, Elisha was in the passenger seat of the Impala, then the next, she was tumbling out of a taxicab that looked nothing like the 2014 models. She landed face first onto a pathway, then she got up and brushed herself off. She turned to the taxicab, but it was already gone, no signs of it ever being there.  
The huntress sighed, then turned around and was taken aback by the huge mansion next door. "Damn" she breathed, then jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their throat. She whirled around, finding a guy her age, but dressed in a white dress shirt topped with a vest and a straw hat with a red band going around it.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, noting the dirt on her face and clothes.  
Elisha blinked, then nodded, "yeah, i'm fine"  
He nodded, then rocked back and forth on his heels before speaking up again, "uh, perhaps you would like to come inside and get cleaned up? You look like you could use some rest as well" he suggested, then winced, hoping it didn't sound like an insult.  
The Winchester met his eyes, then shrugged, "sure"  
He smiled a bit, "great, right this way" he said, then led her up the pathway to his house. "I'm Nick Carraway" he introduced as he walked.  
"Ellie Winchester" She responded, then glanced around warily when she felt something watching her. She searched the trees and the bushes, not noticing the person in the window next door.  
Nick opened the door, then gestured inside, "After you"  
Elisha stepped inside, looking around.  
He closed the door behind them, then rubbed the back of his neck, something Dean did frequently when he was embarrassed. "i know it's not much, but it has a wonderful view of the bay" he said, gesturing to the large window when he walked towards the living room.  
The huntress smiled, "honestly, this is like 3 steps up to the places i normally stay in" she told him.  
He smiled back, "thank you." he said, then pointed to the kitchen, "um, would you like some tea?" he asked her as she sat down on the couch.  
"Sure" she said, looking around the room. Yeah, it was small, but it was nice.  
Nick nodded, then left to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a tray. He set it down on the coffee table, then poured her a cup of tea, putting in the amount of sugar she asked for before handing her the cup.  
"Thanks" She smiled, then gently blew on it before taking a sip. As she did so, she noticed the newspaper and saw the date, which caused her to choke on her tea. She coughed, putting the cup down.  
"Ellie? Are you okay?" Nick asked, concern flooding his tone as he leaned over to pat her back.  
She coughed a few more times, then when it died out, she cleared her throat, trying to get the tea out of her lungs. "Is that today's paper?" she managed to croak out.  
He furrowed his brows in confusion, "yes, why? What is it?" he asked.  
"Uh... i don't know how to say this without sounding completely psycho, but... i think i was thrown back into the past" she said, hazel eyes locked on the date in the right hand corner of the newspaper. This was just like Dean a couple years back when he landed in the 40's.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, the confusion never leaving his tone or face.  
"I'm... I'm not exactly from this time... I'm not even sure how i got here to begin with. I'm supposed to be in 2014 with everyone else. The last time something like this happened was with my older brother, Dean, but he was pushed into the 40's.  
Nick gazed at her curiously, noticing that her wardrobe wasn't from this time period. "This has happened before?" he asked, interested now.  
Elisha nodded, then sat back, "look, i'll tell you everything about me and where i come from, but you have to promise not to freak out on me" she said.  
He nodded, "promise"  
The huntress took a deep breath, then began explaining everything, starting with Mary's death and ending with Dean's death by the hands of Metatron.  
During the time she was talking, Nick was now sitting beside her, engaged in her conversation.  
Once she was finished, Nick was surprised by everything she's been through. "Wow" was all he could say.  
She nodded, then reached forward and grabbed her tea, taking a sip.  
"You're really from the future?" he asked. It was still hard to grasp.  
"Yeah" she answered, "i think this is proof enough" she said, pulling out her cell phone.  
He looked at it with wide eyes, "ma-may i see that?" he asked.  
She nodded, handing him the phone.  
Nick looked it over, turning it over, then tapping the screen.  
Elisha smiled a bit at his reaction, "you think that's interesting, check this out: our president, is a black guy; interracial marriage is allowed."  
"This is crazy" he said, but he was smiling.  
"Yep" she said, then sighed, "sadly, the sons of bitches that i hunt have been around for a long time. There's no escaping them" she said.  
Nick looked up at her, "i'm sorry about that"  
She shook her head, "it's not your fault. The only one to blame is my mom" she shrugged.  
"I never thought anything like this existed. I always assumed it was just for thrills or tales to tell children" he said.  
"Unfortunately, no. I wish, but no. It's all real" she said.


End file.
